


prove it

by island_def



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/island_def/pseuds/island_def
Summary: Jaebeom has been so busy perfecting the songs for their most recent comeback that he starts forgetting to take care of himself. The boys come up with a plan to make sure Jaebeom takes care of himself before his big meeting with JYPE. Whoever lasts the longest before Jaebeom kicks them out wins.





	prove it

**Author's Note:**

> i've kinda been on a roll not gonna lie so i'm taking advantage of it, also i didn't proofread this and its almost 3 am so pls ignore any mistakes

"Okay guys emergency meeting," Jinyoung said as Yugyeom, Jackson, and Bambam walked in through the door and Youngjae and Mark stood up from the couch to sit down on the hardwood floor.

"As you know, a week from today Jaebeom has his meeting with JYP to discuss our next comeback," Jinyoung looked around to see all the boys nodding, "as you also may know, he hasn't left his studio in five days."

"I think I've only seen Jaebeom leave to use the bathroom, and even then I wasn't even sure if that was him," Yugyeom piped up after the minute of silence that passed through the boys.

"Exactly my point, we need to make sure he's eating and sleeping regularly for him to be on his A-game for this meeting. I've made a plan which will involve all of you visiting him individually every day in order of most to least annoying according to Jaebeom to see if any of you guys can make progress." The rest of the boys sat looking at Jinyoung give his speech.

"Bambam you're going Tuesday, Yugyeom Wednesday, Jackson Thursday, Mark gets Friday, I get Saturday, and Youngjae gets Sunday, and Monday is the big meeting."

"Hey wait why am I going tomorrow," Bambam complained with a frown on his face.

"I'd really suggest not asking questions you don't want the answer to," Mark joked while the other boys started laughing.

"It's not that Jaebeom thinks you're annoying, it's just that you manage to say all the wrong things," Jinyoung corrected.

"Well if that's the case, why can't Youngjae just go tomorrow and save us all the trouble," Bambam retaliated. All the boys turned to look at Youngjae who was currently looking at the floor in an attempt to cover the redness of his cheeks. Youngjae started fiddling with the end of his shoelace when he realized that Jaebeom thought he was the most bearable, a small smile playing at his lips.

"No Youngjae's our last resort, I need Jaebeom to know that you all are worried about him. I know Youngjae has stopped by the studio before which is why Jaebeom hasn't died of starvation yet but we need him to know that we're all here to support him. Also, Youngjae's going Sunday cuz we still need him to do work or else he'd get too distracted." A chorus of ooooh's could be heard while Youngjae sat there feeling like the heat his body was producing was trying to suffocate him.

"I mean that sounds fun and all but can I just give my day to someone else," Jackson said.

"Oh did I forget to mention that whoever stays the longest in Jaebeom's studio gets ten bucks from each of the losers."

"You're all going down," Jackson yelled while pointing to each of the boys.

"Meeting dismissed, you guys better not forget your days, we'll be meeting in the practice room after each of the visits," Jinyoung said while the boys started getting up and marking their schedules.

\------  
"So Bambam, how was it," Jackson said with his signature high pitched laugh when he saw Bambam's irritated expression and a bag of carry-out food in his hands.

"I tried being the best version of myself like Jinyoung said. I only knocked once, I waited for the door to open and it never did so I went inside quietly and placed the food on the desk and sat down, without saying a single word. Then I tried asking him how it was coming along and I got ignored and after being in there for ten minutes without saying anything else he told me that my presence was throwing him off and asked me to get out," Bambam said exasperated. All the boys started laughing while Yugyeom came up to him to give him a hug, noticing how upset Bambam actually was.

"Don't take it personal Bam, you know how he can be sometimes," Mark said.

"Yeah, I know it just kinda hurt my feelings."

The rest of the boys kept talking about their plan and what they could do to fix it and what they'd do differently on their day quickly making jokes and laughing like normal again except for Bambam who became almost completely silent. Youngjae moved to the corner of the room and slid down to sit on the floor, taking out his phone.

To: Jaebeomie  
Tell bambam you're sorry

Jaebeomie:  
Why what happened I was doing something, can it wait

To: Jaebeomie  
Not really

You hurt his feelings, he was just trying to make sure you ate and you told him to get out

Jaebeomie:  
Fine okay I'll apologize, gimme a sec

A couple of minutes later Bambam grabbed his phone from his back pocket after it chimed, reading the lit up screen, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oooh look at that smile, Bam is that your girlfriend,"  
Jackson said with a smirk ignoring the hard smack Bambam gave him to his chest.

"Jaebeom just texted me apologizing for being mean to me, he said that he didn't mean to snap at me he was just stressed out with a certain part of the song he wasn't getting right." Youngjae smiled looking at Bambam's bright smile and how his demeanor completely changed. Jinyoung looked at him and raised an eyebrow questioningly and Youngjae just shrugged, the same smile still on his face.

\-----  
"I brought you some food and I brought you this blanket from home that I know you like cuz it's not too heavy," Yugyeom spoke in almost a whisper, afraid that Jaebeom would yell at him or that he wouldn't say anything at all.

"Thanks, you can put the stuff on the desk over there I'll get to it eventually," Jaebeom said monotonously, not once taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him.

"Oh okay, I guess I'll see you then, bye." Yugyeom closed the door behind him and took a deep breath, pulling out his phone so he could call Jinyoung and then text the group chat so everyone knew how Jaebeom was doing.

"So I guess the next time we're gonna have to literally feed it to him or else he's not gonna eat," Mark said, once all the boys got situated in the practice room, with a dry chuckle.

"Don't worry guys, I've got a plan that's foolproof, y'all ain't even ready for this. This plan of mine is so great we might not even need to get to Mark cuz I'll fix all of our problems." Youngjae rolled his eyes at Jackson's brag, knowing that if he knew anything about Jaebeom, there was a high chance Jackson's plan wasn't going to work whatever it was.

\----  
"Since when did Jaebeom lock the studio door, he always kept it unlocked, he ruined my entire plan." Jackson stormed into the practice room, ripping off his coat and throwing it on the couch before plopping on the floor. Youngjae let out a loud laugh and sat next to Jackson, patting him on the thigh.

"Jaebeom sometimes locks the door out of habit but usually it's unlocked," Youngjae started, "but that shouldn't matter, don't you have a key."

"YOU HAVE A KEY!" All of them shouted at the same time, Youngjae clutched his heart nearly getting a heart attack from the sudden volume.

"You guys don't?"

"No, he told me he never got the chance to make them," Yugyeom said.

"Well, he told me that mine melted," Jackson exclaimed.

"And did you believe him." Mark looked at Jackson, concerned.

"I did before I found out that Youngjae has a key and I don't," Jackson uttered, "Ugh I'm so tired of the favoritism in this group," he said with fake annoyance.

"It's okay Jackson, you're off the hook. Maybe he really needed to get work done today," Jinyoung told him while grabbing his hand. "What was your plan anyway?"

"To wing it and hope for the best."  
\-------  
"Mark we love you and good luck." Bambam grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need it."

"Okay but we're blessing you anyways."

Mark decided to walk to Jaebeom's studio instead of taking a taxi like he usually does, stopping at the convenience store to pick up some strawberry milk and snacks that meant Jaebeom wouldn't necessarily have to stop working just to eat. Mark got to the studio noticing the door was locked, but quickly unlocked it with the key he stole from Youngjae when he wasn't paying attention.

"Youn-" Jaebeom started, turning around in his chair to see Mark. "Oh hey Mark, how'd you get in here."

"With the key, I stole from Youngjae."

"When did you guys find out he had a key."

"Yesterday, Jackson tried coming here but the door was locked and Youngjae asked him why he didn't use his key."

"I figured eventually Youngjae would let it slip, which is why I didn't tell him that I didn't give you guys keys."

Mark hummed, "Why is Youngjae the only one with a key."

"I don't know, I trust him. Sometimes he helps me with songs. He comes to visit me a lot when I'm here so I just gave him a key."

"Ahh makes sense. Well, I brought you some snack so you could keep working while you ate."

"That's very considerate."

"No problem, guess I should be heading out now though."

"Thanks, Mark really. I appreciate it." Jaebeom smiled as he saw Mark head out the door.  
\------  
"Mark's day went well, so I have high hopes for me since I'm his best friend and all," Jinyoung boasted.

"I know you're saying that just to spite me but it won't work," Jackson stated, "I took the best nap after I left the practice room."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and left the practice room, slinging his bag over his shoulder that had things that he knew Jaebeom couldn't resist. A book he had his eyes on, a new journal, some film for his Polaroid camera, and strawberry milk. Jinyoung's plan was to trick him into sleeping if he used everything he gave him.

Jinyoung knocked on the studio door waiting for it to open but it never did. He checked the handle and the door was unlocked, walking in to see Jaebeom hunched over with his head resting on his hands, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I want this to be over, I'm getting tired of hearing this song, I've listened to it more than a hundred times today."

"Why don't you take a nap, I brought you some stuff so you can take a break." Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom and noticed how rough he looked. The darkness under his eyes, the paleness in his face and his hair completely disheveled.

"When was the last time you slept."

"I took a fifteen-minute nap yesterday."

"That's not good enough."

"I know but I'm so close, this meeting is in two days and then I can relax"

"Why don't you take a fifteen-minute nap today, it'll really keep me sane knowing you have some sleep in your system."

"I really shouldn't but it's gonna be impossible to argue with you today."

"Don't bother just take the nap and if you want I'll call you in fifteen minutes to wake you up." Jaebeom tries to say something in retaliation but nothing came out, as he placed his head on his desk sighing heavily and closed his eyes. Jinyoung smiled knowing that his best friend was finally getting some rest even if it wasn't much. He grabbed the blanket that Yugyeom left on the couch and placed it on him, closing the door quietly as he left.  
\-----  
"Okay Youngjae it's Sunday, are you nervous? Jinyoung managed to get Jaebeom to take a nap" Jackson had a smirk on his face at an attempt to tease Youngjae.

"Why would I be nervous all I gotta do is get him to sleep, and I don't know if you remember this but I shared a room with him." Youngjae and Jaebeom were a lot closer than the boys thought, all they knew was that Youngjae had the ability to sweet talk Jaebeom into doing just about anything.

Yugyeom and Bambam filled the room with oooh's at Youngjae's remark while Mark started chanting 'fight fight fight,' and Jinyoung started laughing at Jackson, who was still upset at the fact that his day went completely wrong.

Youngjae arrived at Jaebeom's studio jiggling his key in the lock and opening the door.

"Mark have you still not given Youngjae back his key," Jaebeom started, turning around in his chair and instantly smiling when he saw Youngjae closing the door and locking it. He walked up to Youngjae and grabbed his wrist making him flip around to face him while he pinned Youngjae in place by moving the hand on his wrist next to Youngjae's head and using his other hand, lifted up Youngjae's chin.

"I was wondering when you were gonna visit me, I missed you," Jaebeom said leaning in slowly to kiss Youngjae, as Youngjae melted into the kiss he rested his hand on Jaebeom's hips gripping the belt loops closest to where his hands were.

"I would've been here every day this week like normal but I didn't want any of the boys accidentally catching us. My only job was to get you to sleep for more than one hour."

"You know I really would rather not."

"Yeah I know but you have to if you're planning on not screwing up your meeting tomorrow. Plus I can see how exhausted you are." Youngjae placed a kiss on Jaebeom's forehead, pulling him to the small couch Jaebeom had that was almost never used.

Youngjae pushed down on Jaebeom's shoulders to get him to lay down, grabbing the blanket and curling up right next to him.  
Jaebeom moved to his stomach so he could place his arm and leg over Youngjae's body. Jaebeom moved his head so he could place a small kiss on Youngjae's neck as Youngjae started carding his fingers through Jaebeom's disheveled hair.

"It seems almost impossible for me to say no to you," Jaebeom whispered against Youngjae's neck, sending shivers down his spine, "You have me under some type of spell or something."

"Not true, I just speak logically to you," he said shyly. Youngjae leaned down to place a kiss on the top of his head.

"So why'd you get Sunday, I'm pretty sure they know that I would've listened to you easily." Jaebeom started aimlessly tracing shapes on the bare skin of Youngjae's hip where his shirt rose up a little bit.

"Jinyoung said he wanted you to know that everyone was worried about you, I got Sunday so I wouldn't end up distracting you too much."

They laid mindlessly in silence for a while before Jaebeom spoke up in a whisper. "Can you sing to me?"

Youngjae smiled at him before starting to sing Jaebeom a lullaby his mom used to sing to him when he had a hard time sleeping. After a while, Jaebeom's eyes started fluttering shut, taking a deep breath before keeping them closed.

"Why don't you wanna tell the boys about us yet," Youngjae asked barely audible just in case Jaebeom did fall asleep.

"I like the fact that my best-kept secret is you, after years of pining over you, you're mine. Nobody knows but everyone knows at the same time. But we can tell them if you want just tell me when," Jaebeom's voice heavy from the sleep taking over him.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Youngjae woke up to his phone buzzing excessively, getting messages from all the boys in their shared group chat which only meant one thing, he lasted the longest with Jaebeom. He looked around and saw that Jaebeom had already left for his meeting. When he opened the group chat Yugyeom was talking about when Jaebeom stopped by the practice room earlier that morning to thank them all for caring about his health. Jackson and Bambam were trying to make a point by saying that Jaebeom wasn't surprised that Youngjae wasn't there with them. Jinyoung was bragging about how his plan worked because Jaebeom didn't look like he got hit by a truck, while Mark was trying to redirect the group to remember why they made the plan in the first place. Youngjae decided to open up his front camera, sending them a selfie of him in Jaebeom's studio with the text saying 'i won.' He locked his phone with a smile and mentally prepared himself for even more text messages.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there's mistakes luv u <3


End file.
